henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wet Doom
Wet Doom is the second part of the fifth episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on February 16, 2018 to an audience of 1.09 million viewers. Synopsis While stuck in a restaurant bathroom, Ray, Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz reminisce about past adventures. Plot Charlotte is in the bathroom washing her hands. When Henry comes in with her food, Ray thinks Henry took his spaghetti. Schwoz asks if anyone wants parmesan cheese, but nobody wants it. Charlotte tries to turn the water off, but she can't. Jasper comes in and kicks the bathroom door with Schwoz in it, and throws him on the floor, doing the bathroom floor challenge. Charlotte still cant get the water to turn off, and worries that the sink might overflow, so Henry gets the chef, but the bathroom door is locked. Ray tries to fix it, but it makes water come out of the door knob. Charlotte says that if they don't get out of there soon, they would all drown, making Henry, Ray, Jasper, and Schwoz freak out. Ray says that they had been on much worse situations then this, but Henry doesn't know one, so Ray mentions the time they tried to start a band called the man band, so they think back to that time... During the flashback, Ray, Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and Schwoz, are performing a song at the Bunion Club, but the audience hates them, and start throwing stuff at them, but Ray wants them to keep playing. A monster hears them playing and does not like it, so the monster smashes the building, injuring everyone. After the flashback, the water is now up their ankles, which reminds Henry of the time they went on the floomerang ride at Dingoland, and they think back to that time... In the flashback, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz are on a floomerang ride, having fun, but the ride operators forget to make them go the right way. Meanwhile, a mouse named Mr Mouse asks people if anyone wants to take a selfie with him, and everyone cheers, but the gang crashes on Mr Mouse, injuring him, so they go to the hospital where, Mrs Mouse is very sad that he got injured. Ray asks her if she wants to go out with him. Back in reality, Charlotte can not believe that they put Mr. Mouse in the hospital. Ray tries to make Schwoz hurry up with fixing the water before they all meet their wet doom, but then, a ton of water shoots out on Jasper, and Charlotte asks Schwoz why he has to mess everything up for them. Schwoz disagrees, but Henry says what about the time they were driving in the Tampa 500, and that he forgot to put on the tock knots for their wheels. So they all think they should think back to that time, except for Schwoz... In the flashback, Captain Man and Kid Danger are in a race, doing great, except they need the tires to be changed. After the tires are changed, they take off, but when they start moving again, Schwoz realizes that he forgot to put the tock knots on their wheels, making them loose a tire, and flies in the air, landing on Mr Mouse. He lands in the creek, and an alligator bites him. After the flashback, Schwoz is missing, so they search around the bathroom for him, but they find him on the ceiling. Then, the ceiling cracks, and the light smashes on them, making everyone buzz. Ray says they probably have 3 and a half minutes left, meaning that they have time for one more flashback. Jasper suggests the time that he ordered a 10 piece chicken nugget meal, and they gave him 11 chicken nuggets, but Ray does not like that idea. Charlotte suggests the time they all went zip lining, but Schwoz does not like that idea. They all think back to that time, except for Schwoz tries to stop them from flashbacking, but its too late... In the flashback, Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Jasper are zip lining, having fun, but Schwoz is scared, thinking that something bad will happen, but the others say he should give it a chance, so Schwoz starts to zipline, but Schwoz gets stuck in the middle of the zipline, and an eagle gets him, and fly with him, and Schwoz calls for help. Schwoz lands in a bird's nest, where he meets three other men. After the flashback, Charlotte says they need to stop flashbacking and figure out a way to get out of there. Henry goes under the water, flushes the toilet, and the water goes away, but it blows Schwoz into the toilet. Henry decides that they should check on Schwoz, but Schwoz can't get out of the toilet, so Henry uses a plunger to get him out. So Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz go have dinner, and Schwoz is sitting on the toilet. A little boy sees Schwoz in the toilet, and touches it, and Schwoz gets flushes away, so they eat his meatballs. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Dan Schneider as Mr. Mouse / Rich / Guy #1 (aka Danny DeVito) *Jake Farrow as Jake / Guy #3 (aka Larry David) *Sean Schemmel as Announcer / Guy #2 (aka Jason Alexander) *Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Mouse / Little Boy / Mom *Griffin Burns as Additional Voices International Premieres *May 4, 2018 (Latin America) Trivia *The plot is similar to the Gravity Falls episode "Bottomless Pit", and The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Gift". *In the beginning of the episode, Charlotte is seen humming "Leave It All to Me", the theme Song from iCarly and you can also hear the beat to the song. She was also using the urinal when that could only be used by men. *In the flashback scene, when the five were singing in the band, they were singing Backhouse Mike - Take Me Back, that song also was heard in Zoey 101 and iCarly. *Schwoz gets hit with a Schneider’s Root Beer can during the performance. *The cheese Schwoz is holding looks like Pac-Man. *Ray breaks the fourth wall when he says that they have 3 and a half minutes left for one more flashback. *The men who are in the bird's nest in Schwoz's flashback are (from left to right) Danny DeVito, Jason Alexander, and Larry David. *One of portraits next the the restroom, features a man who nearly resembles Mr. Bean. In addition, Mike Tyson can be seen in another portrait. *Mr. Mouse is a parody of Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse, and even wears red shorts just like him. His wife Mrs. Mouse is a parody of Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend. *@DanWarp can be seen written in the bathroom stalls. *Pete & Sam's is a real life italian restaurant that can be viewed here. Goofs *Near the end of the episode when everyone is celebrating in the bathroom, Henry’s shirt appears half wet, but in the scene where Jasper high fives Henry, his whole shirt is wet. *In one close up, when everybody is eating their dinner at the restaurant, there is no visible toilet behind Schwoz in the close-up shot, only for it to suddenly appear in the next shot. *When the furry monster walks towards the building, there is a blue car parked outside, but in the next shot where the monster is shaking the building, the car is gone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018